


Paper Moon

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: When Remus saw Sirius for the first time in thirteen years, he looked almost like a dead man.





	Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes... you just need to write a wolfstar drabble. i've never actually written a harry potter fic before, which is weird because i've read the series six times.
> 
> the title has very little to do with the actual fanfiction lol

When Remus saw Sirius for the first time in thirteen years, he looked almost like a dead man. Sitting in the corner of the Shrieking Shack pointing a wand--not his--at the rat that was Peter. Then Sirius saw him, and his sunken dead-man's-eyes (so different from the last time they'd spoken) met Remus's, and a bit of that old spark gently flickered back to life. Ah, thought Remus, so he was not dead yet after all.

When Sirius saw Remus again, all he saw was how haggard his friend looked. It made sense, Sirius thought. Him and James and Peter gone all at once, and then thirteen years more alone. Sirius thought about the full moons past, (spent alone, most likely,) since he'd been gone. The moons he'd always noticed, always watched, through the tiny barred window in his cell in Azkaban and thought of Moony. Then, Sirius just thought about how good it was to see his best friend again after so long apart.

Later on, Remus and Sirius sat together and spoke of the things Sirius had missed these thirteen years. _They can treat it now. Lycanthropy._ Remus had said. _Not cure it, of course, but make it safe at the very least._

_Can they?_ replied Sirius, bemused. _Guess you won't be needing us anymore._ A joke. Remus smiled. They both ignored the fact that of the 'us' being referred to, Sirius was the last one left. Left still loyal. Still alive. Sirius asked if Remus spent his full moons with anybody nowadays. Remus shook his head.

When the next full moon came, Remus did not spend it alone.

Sirius was fascinated by the altered transformations. _Like me,_ he observed.

_The potion tastes awful,_ Remus replied.

Every so often, Sirius spoke of Azkaban. _I looked at the moon and thought of you._ he said.

_So did I._ Remus replied.


End file.
